What could have been
by TheCrosserBetweenWorlds
Summary: My opinion of what the series should have been like. I don't claim to own any of these characters/locations/content, I've just shipped Harmony since GoF and figured the world needed another Harmony fic. The story is set in the 6th year of the series.
1. The beginning

AN: Hey guys, it's the Crosser here. This is just an Author's Note thanking you for taking the time to read this fanfiction and allowing the break of canon. I've never shipped Ronmione, as Ron is a bit of an asshole, no matter what good characteristics he has. Later in this story, there is a mention of femslash, and there is rather violent scenes and foul language, so if you don't like, don't read

Crosser out.

The minute that bushy-haired witch entered his carriage all those years ago, Harry knew their friendship would be extraordinary. When the troll attacked, Harry panicked, knowing full well that Hermione could be killed. He dug deep to help Ron knock out the beast. Five years later, and he still recalled the day he met his two friends. Before he could reminisce, the two ran up to him, gibbering about their holidays. Poor Harry spent the summer at the Dursley's, got a wedgie from Dudley, a celery stick from Aunt Petunia, and an ass-kicking from Uncle Vernon. Ron, on the other hand, got a lot of good meals, and Hermione got a large book of spells, which she was eagerly poring over along the train trip to Hogwarts. Just outside of Edinburgh, Ron excused himself to go to the loo. Hermione finally put down her book, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mind if I nap?" she asked him.

"Not at all." he replied. She fell asleep promptly. Ron re-entered the carriage, and looked at the snoozing Hermione with a look on his face somewhere between incredulity and amusement. He broke out laughing almost ten minutes later. Harry looked at him questioningly. Ron held up a Famous Wizard card. Harry's face was on it, but it was the picture from the Tri-wizard Tournament. The best times he ever had with Hermione were during the Tournament. The rest of the train ride passed in silence. When the Express finally got to Hogwarts, Ron stood up, tripped over his own suitcase and fell straight to the floor. Hermione opened her eyes blearily.

"Wuzzgoinon?" she murmured. She saw Ron picking himself off the floor "Shouldn't have asked."

Ron walked out, ears and neck as red as his hair. Hermione laughed, not unkindly. Harry helped her picked up her suitcase, which as usual was full of books. Their hands brushed and they looked at each other. Hermione looked away first, blushing. The feast that night was extravagant, even by Hogwartian standards. Fred, George and Ron competed against each other to see who could fit the most food into their mouths. So in went the turkey, mashed potatoes, bouillabaisse (Ron avoided this) and various other assorted goodies Dobby, Kreacher and Winky (now over Barty Crouch) cooked up in the kitchens. Harry found himself looking at three very ginger chipmunks, as Professor McGonagall walked by.

"Never act so disgracefully at Hogwarts again, Weasleys" she said and walked back up to the staff table, where Dumbledore looked highly amused. Hermione just looked somewhat appalled. Fred and George, not discouraged, however continued the party far into the wee hours of the morning, from what Ron told Harry, who went to bed early.

"Night, Harry." Hermione said, as she was going up the girl's staircase.

"What? No hug goodnight? Isn't that a sort of tradition?" Harry said wryly. Hermione smiled and walked back towards him. They hugged, but Hermione made the hug even better with a kiss on Harry's cheek. She ran up the staircase before he could react.

"It's been an odd sort of night, Hedwig" Harry said to his owl, when he laid down on his bed.


	2. Renewal

AN:

Crosser again. This is my second chapter of my first ever fanfiction (please don't hate if it's bad. I do more HC's than fics.) And I'm rather honoured that so many people gave me a good review for the first chapter, so I shall continue. Where we left off, Hermione had just kissed Harry on the cheek. And our poor scar-headed hero is like DA FUCK HAPPENED HERE? And talked to his owl who cant talk back :D Unfortunately for you hardcore romantics, there's not gonna be any more Harmony for a while. This chapter is titled Renewal and it'll showcase a renewal of relationships for both Harry and Hermione. Stick it out for a few more chapters guys; it'll get interesting real soon.

Crosser out.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down a 6th floor hallway one day, three months into the term. As for why they were walking down a hallway, that shall be left for someone else to divine (possibly Professor Trelawney). Ron got besieged by Lavender and that's all you need to know, as Harry and Hermione quickly left the area. Due to both of their afternoon teachers (Snape and Flitwick) being ill, they had the rest of the day off. Harry suggested they stay in the common room. Hermione agreed grudgingly, but she had wanted to go down to the lake. Harry immediately ran for his chair in front of the fireplace when the Fat Lady opened the room. His excuse was that 1st years were eying it shiftily. Hermione laughed (not just a giggle, or even a small little titter of amusement, but a true laugh. She was heartily amused.) and made for the chair beside Harry. They did some work for a little while, Hermione enforcing her role as teacher, then gazed into the fire.

"Harry." Hermione said tentatively.

"Yeah?" Harry responded.

"I don't know how to say this. Me and Viktor are seeing each other again." Hermione said. Harry was silent for about half a minute. Then he spoke.

"You gonna be telling Ron about this? He fancies you, you know." Harry asked.

"Are you daft? I wouldn't hear the end of it. And yeah, it's kinda obvious that he likes me. It's just that there are so many men much better than him. I'm more likely to date you than him." Hermione tossed a piece of paper into the fire. The two friends watched it burn.

"I'm going to bed, Harry. Send someone up when it's dinnertime, please."

"Alright." Harry watched Hermione walk up the stairs to the girl's dorm. He returned his gaze to the fire. 'What did she mean when she'd rather date me than Ron?' Harry thought. Before now, he had put all thoughts of dating Hermione out the window. He figured it'd be better if they were just friends. But now, he wasn't so sure. He kept working on his homework, determined to keep Hermione off his mind. He went straight to the Great Hall and ate, completely forgetting about Hermione. Harry dug into his shepherd's pie with gusto.

"You still like that stuff, eh Harry?" A female voice said to Harry's left. He looked. Cho Chang was sitting there, looking awkward. Harry turned back to his food and continued eating.

"Harry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You were right. Marietta really is a traitorous bitch." Cho said. Harry put down his fork.

"And you just realized this?" he said. He turned back to Cho. She nodded. "Took you long enough." Harry continued.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I was an idiot. I pushed you away for my dead ex and backstabbing friend." Cho's voice sounded wobbly. "I know I don't even deserve to be in the same building as you, but if you want me back…." Harry stared at her. She stared back. Harry leaned in. She leaned in too. Their lips met, and Ron started cheering. (Don't ask where he came from, I truly have no idea.) When Cho and Harry separated, the latter was grinning ear to ear. The twins congratulated the two, whilst Ron kept saying "Finally."

Harry and Cho walked around the school before Cho got the idea to go to the Room of Requirement. Harry agreed with fevour and off they went. Someone was watching them leave, however. Tears fell down this someone's face, and her bushy brown hair strayed into her eyes.

"Harry…" she whispered and then ran for the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. Consolation

Crosser reporting for duty, guys. Last we left off, Harry and Cho had just gotten together, right after Hermione told Harry that she and Viktor Krum were together again. Later, Hermione spied on Harry and Cho walking toward the Room of Requirement and cried about it. Now we switch to her POV. Don't worry; the fic shall remain third-person, as the true books are. Hermione gets a little help from her 'gal-pal', we shall call her.

WARNING: Femslash is in this chapter, just girls kissing, no sexual activity(only a slight reference), but just be warned. If you don't wanna read this, you don't have to; it has no basis in the plotline. It just serves to show how upset Hermione is. With that warning in mind, either read on or skip to the next chapter.

And thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I've gotten. It really means a lot.

Crosser out.

"Shh." Ginny said soothingly as Hermione wept onto her shoulder.

"What do I do?" Hermione sobbed.

"I really don't know. I dated a lot of guys to get his attention, but that's not you, I think." Ginny said tiredly. She had been shaken awake by Hermione at almost midnight. Hermione told her what had happened in an un-used classroom off the Transfiguration department. Since then, she had just kept crying.

"I can't deal with this. First Ron, now Harry. Maybe I should just drop out. I'm no good anyway." Hermione kept crying.

"That's bullshit. You're the smartest witch I know. Hell, you're probably one of the smartest ever with that big brain of yours." Ginny stated.

"No, I think Rowena Ravenclaw was a lot smarter." Hermione hiccoughed. Ginny laughed. A sudden urge took over Ginny. She put a hand under Hermione's chin and angled her face to look up at Ginny.

"But, really, you're amazing, and if that dick brother of mine and the so-called 'Chosen One' are too dumb to realize that, then it's their loss." Ginny said. Hermione's eyes shone.

"Thank you." She said and closed the distance between the girls to place a timid kiss on Ginny's lips. Ginny was very surprised, to be obvious, but her plan was to kiss Hermione all along, so it wasn't unwelcome.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, then stood up and started to walk for the door, wiping her eyes with her right hand, left hand reaching for the door handle.

"Wait." Ginny called out. Hermione paused and turned around.

"Yes?" She said. Ginny moved in and kissed Hermione with more vigour than she had kissed any guy before. Hermione responded with equal, if not greater, force. They melted into each other's arms. Hermione moved her hands to the buttons on Ginny's shirt, and the redhead blew out the candles.

Afterword:

Crosser here again. Did you guys like? I know I'm rubbish at writing these things, but I do try. Please leave a review after reading this latest chapter, it really means a lot. Anyways, I'm off to school.

Crosser out.


End file.
